1, 2, 3 fanfiction
by Neko Kirei
Summary: Voici ma fanfic 1, 2, 3 fanfiction (anciennement dans "Défis et Bonbons aux Citrons") ... OC/SS/LM, en UA. Je mets M au cas où parce que je sais plus vraiment jusqu'où va la limite. Prochainement, l'ancienne version.
1. Un Prince, chapitre 1

**1, 2, 3 fanfiction**

Auteur : Neko Kirei

Disclamer : Seul quelques personnages sont à moi, les autres sont à JKR, oui même Severus et Lucius.

Attention : Monde UA, personnages parfois OOC

Rating : M, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis ça ?

Couple : Thrreesome SS/LM/OC, mention de HP/LV, OC/OC

Résumé : Depuis que son père est devenu Lord, Diana Knight est devenue l'une des prétentendantes du Prince Snape. Malheureusement, la famille Knight fut assassinée. Mais qui est donc cette personne ? Que va-t-il se passer dans la vie du Prince désormais ?

Note : En fait il y a une ancienne version et si un jour je trouve l'envie je vous la posterais.

Aller ! Enjoy !

Chapitre 1 : Severus

Depuis que son père est devenu Lord, Diana Knight est devenue l'une des prétendantes du Prince Snape.

Mais ce que tout le monde avait toujours ignoré, c'est que le nouveau Lord a, non pas une, mais deux filles, deux jumelles. Alors que Diana est montrée aux yeux du monde, Diane, quant à elle, vit cachée. Ce n'est pas pour quelque chose de débile comme « l'une est plus belle que l'autre », c'est à cause de la maladie de Diane, elle ne peut sortir au soleil. Et à cause de ça, elle avait perdu envie de vivre.

Vivant à l'écart de sa famille, elle fut la seule à réchapper à l'incendie qui ravagea la maison principale. Sortant pour la première fois au soleil, la jeune fille découvrit les décombres et les cendres volant dans les airs. Les yeux perdu dans le vague, des larmes commencèrent à embuer sa vue avant de couler le long de ses joues.

Elle n'était pas la seule à être triste. Non loin de là, Caroline Snape, une amie de Diana, arriva sur la propriété de celle-ci, accompagnée de son grand-frère. Elle se tenait là devant ce paysage désolé, elle s'avança vers ce qui avait été autrefois l'entrée du Manoir. Elle voulu courir et crier, mais le Prince Severus la retint, la serrant dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler. Mais la petite princesse était tellement triste qu'elle se débattait, griffant et tapant pour se dégager de l'étreinte. Finalement à bout de force, elle se laissa mollement tomber dans les bras de son frère, pleurant de toutes les larmes de son corps.

Alors que le Prince la serrait dans ses bras, il vit une jeune fille au loin. Il cru instant voir un fantôme tant elle ressemblait à la défunte Lady. Mais plus elle s'approchait, plus il était sûr qu'elle était réelle. Gardant sa sœur dans ses bras, Severus se leva et fixa encore plus la fille qui s'avançait vers eux.

Se rendant compte que son frère regardait quelque chose, Caroline se tourna et vit le sosie de son amie « Diana » murmura t-elle. Mais le dit sosie baissa la tête en secouant le tête. « Qui es-tu ? » demanda alors la petite princesse. « Je m'appelle Diane. Je suis ... » « … la jumelle de Diana. » s'écria Caroline. Et elle alla la prendre dans ses bras. « Je sais. Diana m'avait parlé de toi. » Maladroitement, Diane accepta l'embrassade de la fille. Mais, elle garda son regard sur le Prince, inquiète de ses réactions.

Quand, Caroline lâcha la jeune fille, elle prit derechef la direction du carrosse et annonça que désormais Diane vivrait avec eux au palais. Et avant que quiconque puisse dire quoi que ce soit ou ne puisse se remettre de la surprise, ils étaient déjà au palais et la princesse emmenait de force Diane dans une chambre d'ami.

Pendant presque un mois, un certain quotidien s'était installé dans le château. Le matin Caroline allait réveiller Diane et toutes deux allait manger dans les cuisines. Puis elles passaient la matinée avec un précepteur avant d'aller prendre le déjeuner dans la grande salle à manger avec le Prince tout en racontant leur journée. Enfin l'après-midi était réservé aux jeux et au thé. Et le soir, après dîner, Diane raccompagnait sa nouvelle amie dans sa chambre, restait un peu pour sécher les quelques larmes invisibles qui coulaient, puis elle retournait dans sa chambre.

Ce quotidien fut perturbé lors d'un thé entre amies, par l'arrivée de l'une des 'anciennes' prétendantes. La mort de la famille Knight, le Prince avait annoncé qu'il suspendait la ''course aux prétendantes'', comme l'appellent certains.

La prétendante qui venait en ce jour s'appelle Jade. On ne peut pas nier ça beauté. Mais elle reste tout de même assez banale. Ce qui déplaisait au Prince était sans conteste son caractère. La fille était tellement persuadée d'être un canon de beauté et que personne ne pouvait lui résister, qu'elle se prenait pour la futur Reine, malgré le nombre de fois qu'elle avait été éconduite par le Prince.

Elle venait donc aujourd'hui, voir le Prince. Celui-ci étant occupé avec des affaires du royaume, Caroline dut accueillir l'opportuniste. Cette dernière arriva dans le petit salon comme si elle était chez elle, et la Princesse, poli et respectueuse, n'osa pas la reprendre dans son attitude. Mais Diane ne fut pas aussi gentille. Dès ses premiers mots, Jade n'avait pas du tout été respectueuse et la jeune orpheline l'avait remise à ça place.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé

« Ah ! Salutation à toi Caroline ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir. Servante veuillez m'apportez du thé à moi aussi s'il vous plaît. Pas cet immonde breuvage, je veux du thé noir à la rose et au jasmin. Et n'oubliez pas … »

« Pour qui te prends-tu ? » et l'arriviste leva la tête surprise.

« Je vous demande pardon ? Comment osez-vous me parler comme ça ? Ignorez-vous qui je suis ? Je suis … «

« Une personne qui s'est invitée d'elle-même sans demander auparavant l'autorisation. Je sais exactement qui vous êtes Jade Funesta Ténébra Glendory. Mais ici ce n'est pas vous qui prenez les décisions. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que …. »

« Tout d'abord, vous êtes entrée ici, sans vous annoncer. Puis vous n'avez pas salué correctement la Princesse Caroline, et l'appelé par son prénom alors que vous n'êtes pas proche c'est lui manquer de respect. Ensuite, vous passez commande, insultant de nouveau la Princesse avec le qualificatif duquel vous avez qualifié son thé préféré, comme si vous étiez dans un vulgaire salon de thé pour gourdandines. Et je suis sûre que même elles se comporteraient mieux. »

« Vous n'avez pas à me parler comme ça. JE SUIS LA FUTUR REINE ET JE VOUS ORDONNE DE VOUS TAIRE ! »

« Vraiment la futur reine ? Je l'ignorais. Et pourtant étant le Prince je devrais être au courant »

« Votre Ma-majesté. J'ignorais que vous étiez ici. »

« Bien sûr que vous l'ignoriez. Sinon vous n'aurez pas insultez ma sœur, la Princesse Caroline, et ma futur femme. »

« Votre futur quoi ? »

« Oui, je viens juste de l'annoncer à mes conseillers, eux qui me pressait pour que je me marie. Vous avez de la chance vous êtes la première étrangère à être au courant. »

Bien sûr, la détestable fille avait dû, respectueusement dire ses félicitations au Prince et à Diane. Et ensuite elle était partie, avec un quelconque prétexte, en gromellant.

« Grand-frère, c'est vrai ? Tu vas épouser Diane ? »

« Et bien, en réalité … j'ai pas encore officiellement demandé sa main à Diane, mais j'espère que tu ne vas pas me dire non ? »

« Il n'y a qu'une chose qui me verrait te refuser cela »

« Et qu'est-ce si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Me vois-tu comme remplacement pour ma sœur ? Je sais que tu l'as aimé et je ne veux pas être son reflet toute ma vie. »

« Si j'ai mis autant de temps à me décider, c'est surtout pour ça. Je t'ai découvert et suis tombé amoureux de ta personnalité, de ton sens de l'honneur et du devoir, de ta gentillesse avec tout le monde qu'importe son rang ou sa classe sociale. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi tout simplement. »

Pleurant doucement, Diane accepta d'un hochement de tête, n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix en cet instant.

« Youpi. Je peux organiser le mariage ? S'il te plaît grand-frère. Je rendrais tout tellement beau que tout le monde dira que c'est le mariage du siècle, voire le plus beau dans tout l'univers. »

Regardant sa fiancée, le Prince Snape, non Severus, accepta en souriant.

Et la fiancée déménagea dans une chambre plus proche des appartements royaux.

La vie est belle et Diane est heureuse.


	2. Un noble, chapitre 2

**1, 2, 3 fanfiction**

Auteur : Neko Kirei

Disclamer : Seul quelques personnages sont à moi, les autres sont à JKR, oui même Severus et Lucius.

Attention : Monde UA, personnages parfois OOC

Rating : M, mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mis ça ?

Couple : Thrreesome SS/LM/OC, mention de HP/LV, OC/OC

Résumé : Depuis que son père est devenu Lord, Diana Knight est devenue l'une des prétentendantes du Prince Snape. Malheureusement, la famille Knight fut assassinée. Mais qui est donc cette personne ? Que va-t-il se passer dans la vie du Prince désormais ?

Note : En fait il y a une ancienne version et si un jour je trouve l'envie je vous la posterais.

Aller ! Enjoy !

Chapitre 2 : Lucius

PoV Diane

Un jour, lors de la fête d'anniversaire du Prince, j'ai rencontré les amis de mon fiancé et je dois avouer qu'ils ne sont pas des plus ordinaires.

D'abord, il y a ce beau brun aux yeux verts émeraude, qui ne lâchait pas son Lord brun aux yeux rouges rubis. J'appris qu'ils se nommaient Harry Potter Serpentard et Tom Serpentard. Puis, il y avait ce blond prétentieux, qui faisait les yeux doux à Caroline, Draco Malfoy apparemment. Je devins vite amie avec Ry et Dray , c'est eux qui m'ont demander de l'appeler comme ça.

Je fis également la connaissance de l'oncle du blond, Lucius Malfoy et on m'apprit qu'il était le meilleur ami de mon futur mari. Mais je voyais bien qu'il n'y avait pas que ça entre eux. J'ai vu leur regards , quand ils croyaient être seuls.

Je ne peux pas dire que Lucius est déplaisant à voir, il est vraiment d'une beauté surnaturelle. Mais j'ai du mal à supporter d'être tenue à l'écart, ni de les voir ensemble. Quand je sortis un moment pour reprendre mon souffle, entre toutes ces danses que je devais faire, j'en parlais à Ry et Dray. Biensûr ils me charrièrent immédiatement.

« Ecoute Diane » dit le blond avec un air sérieux sur le visage « Je t'arrange une rencontre avec mon oncle si tu me rends un service »

Je ne mis pas longtemps à réfléchir « D'accord. Alors tu préfères que je lui parle de toi ou que je vous organise un rendez-vous. Le rendez-vous c'est mieux non ? »

S'étant compris on alla chacun de notre côté pour préparer la rencontre de l'autre.

Mais avant que ça ne puisse se faire, il fut l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

Dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde était rassmeblé autour d'une table où étaient placés les divers cadeaux.

Severus eut une garde robe complète, avec des chapeaux, des capes, des chaussures, il eut aussi de quoi remplir plusieurs bibliothèques. Lucius aussi lui offrit un livre, mais à peine le Prince l'avait ouvert, qu'il l'avait refermé directement avec un air choqué et gêné. Puis il ouvrit enfin mon cadeau et je vis à son bref sourire que ça lui plaisait. C'était une chaîne avec un pendentif représentant un serpent entourant une Lune sur laquelle reposait une rose.

Puis ce fut le tour du gâteau, que tous apprécièrent.

Draco, Harry et Caroline m'entraînèrent à l'écart un instant, dans l'une des chambres non loin

« Diane, tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ?! » dit Draco

« Tu viens, en quelque sorte, d'autoriser Lucius et Severus à t'épouser. Les deux ensembles. »continua Harry.

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Tu ne dois pas ignorer les symbole de chaque famille ? Et bien … les Snape ont la Rose blanche, symbole d'éternité » répondit Caroline

« Et les Knight ont la Lune, je sais » dis-je ne comprenant toujours pas.

« Et le serpent est celui des Serpentards ou des Black … ou des Malfoy »conclut Harry avec un grand sourire »

« Je … J'ai fait ça » Même mes propres gestes inconscients me trahir tant j'étais confuse … confuse mais heureuse.

« Diane, tu es amoureuse de Lucius Malfoy ? » demanda mon amie.

« Je crois oui »

« Mais c'est génial ! Mon parrain va t'aimer c'est sûr. Il faut tout de suite que tu te déclares lui ! »

« Avant ça, je voudrais que toi aussi tu te déclares. Je le ferais si tu le fais »

« Il faut qu'elle se déclare à qui ? » questionna Draco, semblant jaloux.

« Oh mais mais juste à un beau blond aux yeux d'orage ».

« Attention mademoiselle ou votre fiancé pourrait être fâché de vous savoir complimentant d'un autre homme. »

Surprise je me retournais et vit l'oncle de Draco tout sourire. Jouant à son jeu, je lui répondis :

« Cela veut-il dire que je n'ai pas le droit de dire à quel points je vous trouve séduisant messire. »

« Bien que ce soit plaisant d'entendre de tels mots de votre si jolie bouche, je ne pense pas que ça lui ferait plaisir de savoir que sa futur femme préfère un autre. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de préférer quelqu'un à mon futur époux, je dis juste que vous me plaisez messire … tout comme vous plaisez au Prince. »

« Je … Je vois. Pas besoin de jouer plus longtemps. » Il regarda autour de nous et vit que mes amis nous avaient laissé « Je connais le Prince depuis notre plus tendre enfance et, dès ses 16 ans, nous sommes devenus amants. Quand sa sœur est née, nous nous sommes cachés et nous n'avons arrêter de nous voir de cette façon quand il a du se prendre une épouse. »

« Mais vous l'aimez toujours. »Ce n'était pas une question « Et il vous aime également. »

« Et je vous trouve intéressante et même très séduisante. »

« Seriez vous prêt à partager notre lit et notre amour ? »

« Si Severus accepte la situation … alors je ne verrais aucun problème »

« Je m'occupe de le convaincre »

Et nous retournâmes dans la Grande Salle, pour continuer la fête.

Au final, 2 mariages se profilaient à l'horizon : celui de Caroline Snape et Draco Malfoy, ainsi que le mien avec Severus et Lucius.

Si au départ, ça en avait surpris plus d'un, devant notre bonheur, personne ne put rien dire. De plus, nous avions lancé une mode. Tout le monde affichait ces penchants sans honte, allant même pour certains à se marier avec 2 personnes.

J'ai déjà dit que j'étais heureuse ? Je retire cela. J'ignorais vraiment ce que je disais, je suis comblée !


End file.
